


And We Shall Be Together

by AceQueenKing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coma, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Jedi Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Rey is the first word on his lips when he wakes up.





	And We Shall Be Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarsaparilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarsaparilla/gifts).



Rey is the first word on his lips when he wakes up.

“Rey,” he says, his mouth swollen. His lips are chapped, his tongue drier than he has ever felt. There’s an ache in his head that he’s never felt before, a weakness to his limbs that saps him of his strength. But still, he persists, trying to rise out of the bacta coffin they’ve got him in. He licks his lips in front of two stunned Resistance members (or at least, _he hopes_ they are Resistance members) and mumbles out the only word he cares about. “ _Rey.”_

“I don’t know anyone named Rey. I don’t think she’s here,” says one of the medics, but the other frowns and mutters something about getting the General.

He already knows that General Leia won’t find her either. There used to be a trace of her here, he could feel; a soft touch that he somehow knew, even if he could not name. It isn’t something that he can easily describe – Rey feels like sunlight on his skin, like falling through space with a hand to hold. The feeling – comforting, bewildering – is gone, only a hint of it left on his forehead, but this too, fades, as the General, Leia _Organa_ , places a hand on his shoulder.

“Jeez,” she says, half-smiling. He can feel something in her presence, too, but it’s quieter, far more guarded than Rey, more like the finest mist of an autumn rain on his helmet, like back when he was in training on Kamino. “You had us worried there.”

“Where’s Rey?” He says, already afraid of the answer. He doesn’t know how long he’s been out, but everything looks different, feels different. His muscles _hurt_ like they’ve atrophied, and Finn feels terror building in his gut over the one element he’s powerless to control.

“Relax, kid’s okay,” General Leia says, sitting in the seat next to his med-bed. She sits primly, well-posed. “She went to train with Master Skywalker.”

She reaches out and grabs his hand, and he remembers dimly that she is a widow. He wonders if he should say _I'm_ sorry orif too much time has passed and any further words would just be harmful. He settles for squeezing her hand, and she squeezes back.

“My _brother_ ,” she says, quietly. “She’s in good hands.”

“No offense,” he says, thinking of Kylo Ren, of his anger, of his rage, and his unrelenting search for _Skywalker_. “But I’d feel a lot better if I saw her.”

Leia raises one devastating eyebrow. “Can you walk, Finn?”

He tries to push himself up, but his limbs shake with the effort of just sitting, and he falls, despite his every effort not to. A cool hand on his head makes him stop trying.

“Let’s work on that first,” Leia says, her eyes not unkind. “Then we’ll go.”

He nods, his eyes heavy from the strain, and falls into sleep, his only thought of sunshine glowing on his skin.

\---

She closes her eyes on a slippery island, focusing her mind on where she is.

She breathes in; she listens as Luke’s walking stick strikes the ground as he paces restlessly around her. She hears the crash of the waves on the shore, the way they move in, out, in, out; she thinks of the fish in the ocean, the birds of prey circling above, hunting for them.

“Center,” Luke says; his stick stabs at her feet, trying to distract her, but she opens her consciousness and focuses on the world beyond. There are rain clouds on the horizon, and a quicksilver flash of lighting that – she gasps – is not _just_ a herald of an oncoming storm.

She feels something trickle back into her, the feeling of lightning tingling down her spine, a flash of something – more. “Finn!” She cries out, recognizing the feeling, the feeling of someone holding her hand, embracing her; his spirit rejoins hers, and with her studies, she is suddenly, electrically aware of _so much more_ than the last time she touched his mind.

 “Concentrate!” Luke says, but she ignores him, tilting her face back until it hits the incoming rain. She feels warm, despite the cold; the part of her she’s felt was missing for so long is _back_ , the unexplainable feeling of belonging, of lightning striking deep within her core; she laughs and laughs and Luke looks at her like she’s gone mad, but she doesn’t bother to explain.

Luke shoves her with his walking stick and she slides off the rocks into the water, but even this can’t dampen her smile.

\---

Finn paces throughout the ship; the General’s _Courier_ isn’t as fast as the Millennium Falcon, but it’s steady, and he glances at the ETA every time he comes near the co-pilot’s chair. General Leia raises an eyebrow at him like she can’t believe how nervous he is, and maybe she can’t believe it, but there’s a reason Leia Organa is a hero and he is just…Finn. The blaster he wears at his side feels odd, wrong; but he doesn’t argue with wearing it, knowing how close they are to First Order territory. Kylo Ren is closing in on them; they both feel it, he knows.

“Calm down,” General Leia says, softly. He’s honored that she’s come for this trip, though Poe has told him that he doesn’t think the general could ever miss seeing Master Skywalker. It’s been a long time since the siblings were together, and he wonders if Leia thinks of this as making their fragmented selves whole again, the way does.

He sits, and tries not to jangle his leg as he watches the ETA get closer and closer.

_Five hours and four seconds…five hours and three seconds…five hours and two seconds…_

\---

To say she is waiting for something would not be inaccurate.

Rey holds her breath as she meditates each morning, aware of a growing consciousness targeting them, her and Luke. She knows from the stiffness of his back that Luke feels it too, the way he starts carrying his lightsaber again after so long.

He seems to view whatever is trailing them as inevitable; whenever she offers that they could return to the Resistance and hide out from their captors, it falls on deaf ears.

“What will be, will be,” he says, sounding every bit as inscrutable as the dust sages in the fairy tales she’d been told on Jakku. “You can’t fight fate.”

But Rey doesn’t feel that what’s coming is a fight at all.

But she doesn’t allow herself to believe it is what she most hopes until the _Courier_ pierces the sky of Ahch To,  and when it does she _feels_ the lightning hit her, and smiles, and runs toward it despite Luke’s protest.

\---

It’s hard to believe that she’s there, standing before him, but she is, climbing up the gantry before Leia can even lower it properly. He jumps toward her, laughing, as his hands curl around her waist and hers cup his face.

“Finn!” She says, her smile all light, all warmth. _Home._

He leans forward, wanting to touch her, to touch her as much as she touches him. She leans forward too, and before he is even aware that he is going to kiss her, he is kissing her, his lips on hers, desperately seeking shelter. She gasps and presses herself closer to him, as if by kissing they can become one.

 _Home_ , he thinks again. _You are my home_.

“I brought you another one,” Leia says casually, clearing the gangway. He’s dimly aware of his, as he is of her carefully skirting them to come stand next to her brother, but he focuses only on Rey. _I’m home_ , he thinks. _Home._

\---

She buries herself desperately in his arms, every sense alive with the force. Her hands move, and she feels how he enjoys the touch. She hears the soft gasps of his breath as he tries to breathe without breaking contact for more than a few seconds, desperate to enjoy her kiss. She feels him, and herself, and the force, and for the first time in her lifetime, Rey feels at home in her role in the universe. She is not just a stray child abandoned, but as Rey, Jedi and lover and friend.

“We’re going to need to get a hose to separate them,” Luke grumbles, and Rey reluctantly pulls apart, giving Finn a soft smile that speaks of all the catching up they have yet to do.

“Come on,” she says, tugging his hands, and pulling him toward the cave she and Master Skywalker are using as their home. “I have so much to show you.”

Finn, as always, takes her hand, and she squeezes it tight as she brings him home.

 

 

 


End file.
